DIVERGENT IS NOT THE FREAKING HUNGER GAMES!
A Lot Of Reasons Why Divergent isn't The Hunger Games I was frankly disgusted with Honest Trailers because of their rather rude, seeming dismissal of the brilliant movie Divergent and its book series as a ripoff of The Hunger Games. As a participant of both fandoms that makes me quite angry; this shows that the makers took absolutely no time to pay attention to the movie of the trailer they were planning to absolutely wreck. Divergent is most definitely not the Hunger Games - and here's why, including the many misconceptions about the movie and blunders that they showed to avid Divergent fans, such as myself - around the globe, and the reality of it all that they decided to contort - or simply just didn't pay attention to, set on making it sound like the Hunger Games. 2: Government They refer to antagonist Jeanine Matthews as a 'dictator' - and this is an erroneous way of putting it. The government is not ruthless or totalitarian - seriously, it says that Abnegation - not Erudite - runs the government, and unless you count public servants as totalitarian...I didn't think so. Jeanine Matthews wants power. But she never truly got it to become a dictator - and thus, she is just a power-hungry woman who uses her superior intelligence for the wrong means. 3: Factions/Districts The factions are not the same as the districts! Damnit, how many times do people have to tell you this? The factions are based on personality virtues...whereas a district is just a state, and you can't move from district to district except on the Victory Tour, but you can't stay there. You can stay in a faction! There is so much more basis for the factions than the districts - you never hear much about half the districts, whereas each faction has a well-thought out, certain place, and the environment there is well imagined for the reader to explore. #3 : Feminine Roles Yes, Divergent has a feminine hero - doesn't every successful YA franchise have one these days? It's not a representation of whether a movie is a copy of Suzanne Collins' books or not! Stop judging Tris, she's such a well rounded character - more decisive, more open. More relatable - a teen girl stranded, looking for her place in society - and if she doesn't, she's discarded. If she proves to be outside the standards of her chosen faction, or not good enough for it, she'll be kicked out - much like any teen girl's school life. It's much more relatable than a girl stuck in a fight to the death, to be frankly honest with you. Here's another difference - the villain is a woman! Finally there's a woman in this substantial role, and I applaud Ms. Veronica Roth for her originality! Jeanine Matthews is by far my favourite book villain - showing you don't have to be a guy to play the antagonist. Not all women are wanting to skip around all day - and not all women need to be saved by boys. This one, it appears, is ready in her own right, and doesn't really need masculine attention in quite the way Tris or Katniss does. Jeanine Matthews beats President Snow - she tried to assassinate an entire faction, force a faction into killing one another, all with keeping rather clean hands. She could come up with a way to kill that guy very, very quickly.